


A Trip to the Shadow World

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Forceful Sex, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Shadow World, sex with a shadow, shadow sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Chie's gotten used to taking a dip into the Shadow World to "relieve stress" though on this visit she's in for a couple of surprises





	A Trip to the Shadow World

The world inside of the T.V. was bizarre, and whenever it was raining, or the fog rolled in, it became very dangerous as well. But, what Chie had found out was that on most days it could be calm, docile even. On many days she slipped through her bedroom T.V. when no one was home and enjoyed herself, time moved slower there, and now that Teddie was living with Yosuke, she pretty much had the entire shadow world to herself. Without a second thought Chie grabbed a very long rope and pushed it through her T.V. with her hand, dropping it on the other side of the screen before crawling in herself.

 

Chie landed in her flats with a small clap. The view in front of her was a foggy and twisted version of her street, the wall behind her was that of the side of her house with a glowing rectangle pouring light out. She’d been going on trips to this other side for some time, and figured she could find her way all the way back ‘home’ no matter where she went, but she knew better than to do so. Straightening out a length of rope she pulled off her jacket and dropped it onto the end to keep it in place some. Joining her jacket and the end of the rope was her skirt, her tanktop, and finally her sports bra.

 

Chie pulled her hands behind her head a gave a nice stretch, it felt good to strip down after a long day at school, and despite the fog the shadow world wasn’t very humid, pretty room temperature actually. Bending down, Chie picked up the free end of her rope and tugged it free from the rest. Chie walked along with the rope in hand, strolling through the bizarre mirror of her neighborhood searching for the alleyways certain shadows liked to frequent. Before long she’d found one though, knowing the labyrinthine shadow world now like the back of her hand.

 

Dropping the end of the rope on the street corner Chie walked into the alleyway, seeing one of those floating spherical shadows that Yu calls a Hablerie for one reason or another. It’s back was to her, showing a blue sad faced mask as it’s striped body floated around as if looking for something. Chie removed her shoes and slipped off her socks with them, setting them down neatly besides the end of the rope, and walked further down the alley. 

 

“Yoo-hoo~” Chie called out, her knees feeling somewhat weak with excitement.

 

The “Hablerie” seemed to stand at attention, or as much as it could do such a thing at least, and turned to face her. Chie leaned against the wall as the eyeless shadow seemed to try and size her up. After another moment its red lips gave a disgusting smile and its tongue lolled out, Chie could feel her pussy tingle at the somewhat gross display, she’d gotten beyond used to it. Rushing over to her now, the shadow wasted no time in licking her, it’s broad massive tongue starting at her crotch and rubbing all the way up her belly, chest, and face, her bangs slicking back slightly from the spit. 

 

Even through her bike shorts that amazing tongue rubbed her pussy in just the right way; combined with the sensation of her perky nipples getting some much needed titillation Chie couldn’t help but let out a moan. Chie’s mouth still hanging ajar, it was quickly filled as the feisty shadow tried to french her. Its tongue was beyond too big, but the very tip found its way into her mouth regardless and Chie couldn’t help but the reciprocate. Chie’s tongue rubbed against the tip of the shadow’s own moving tongue as they both attempted desperately to french kiss. Chie’s hands rubbed against the sides of the shadow’s body attempting to get more intimate with her non-human lover.

 

The hablerie’s tongue was removed from Chie’s mouth and its attention changed to her crotch, still wet from its sloppy greeting. It’s “face” tried to nuzzle between her legs, frantically lapping at the shorts separating it from its meal. Chie gave a shrill squeal of surprise at the sudden pace and tried to remove her bike shorts. The instant her lips were uncovered the shadow nuzzled further between her legs its massive tongue feeling spectacular against her meaty and soaking pussy. Letting her bike shorts fall to her ankles. Chie’s thighs got slicker and slicker as spit mixed with her juices, the shadow’s clumsy tongue rubbed all along her crotch and inner thighs making her legs weaker by the second.

 

Her hands resting atop of the shadow, Chie pushed down as she grinded against that flexible muscle. Before long though her new boyfriend grew tired. Giving a few final long licks up her crotch and all the way up to her abs before floating back. Chie panted and sighed as the hablerie finally lost interest and went away, though frisky at first she’d noticed that they lost interest quickly. Shaking with excitement not properly dealt with Chie’s fingers began to rub herself. As much as she adored those long long tongues it seemed she would need to find some other shadow to finish her as usual.

 

Stepping out of the alleyway she leaned back against the wall by her things. Rubbing her pussy absent-mindedly she considered why she’d started going into the T.V. whenever she was in need of some dirty fun. She told herself that by dealing with her needs instead of letting them stay buried she kept herself from getting too boy crazy. After all, no matter how cute Yosuke could be he invariably ruined it by opening his mouth. The way Chie figured, shadows were always eager and they didn’t judge, they didn’t mind if she didn’t like to shave, or that despite being a girl her muscles were more developed than most of the string bean boys in her grade. As long as some poor person wasn’t trapped and it wasn’t raining the shadows were nice, loving even, and if they weren’t then Tomoe would be more than capable of splattering any shadow getting too rough for comfort.

 

Finally, after what seemed like half an hour of off and on masturbation, a shadow strolled by. She’d not seen one like this before, it crawled along like a slug but much faster, using its arms to help pull itself along. It looked a little weird crawling along as it was with its sad blue mask, but Chie was desperate after that hablerie left her high and dry and she was more than a little curious of what exactly such a shadow would do with her. Back still against the wall, Chie slid to the ground and spread her legs apart revealing her wet pussy and bush to the strolling shadow, whistling to get its attention.

 

The shadow’s head snapped to face her quite suddenly and it wasted no time in hurrying towards her. The shadow’s hands pawed at the ground as it made its way over to her. As it got closer and closer, its face tilted towards her open legs as if smelling her womanhood, Chie snapped her legs shut to see what it would do. With almost an annoyed air to it the shadow grabbed her knees and pulled them apart, its face burying itself in her crotch. If it meant to pleasure her it was doing a poor job of it, its flat mask not really giving her any sense of pleasure as it rubbed against her lips and clit. Just as she was about to shoo it away and get some other, preferably well-endowed, shadow to pleasure her the shadow removed its face from her legs and moved out from between her legs.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Chie asked the shadow as it began to move away from her.

 

Before she could zap the underwhelming thing with a quick Bufu for wasting her time, the shadow moved to her side and grabbing her, moved behind her of all things. Chie found herself seated in the ‘lap’ of the shadow. The shadow’s hands reached around to grope and squeeze at Chie’s petite tits, big enough for the shadow to get a nice grip at least, its fingers pinched at her nipples coaxing the shy things from her areola. This wasn’t what Chie expected but it was far from unpleasant, her sensitive nipples were often ignored even when she was just masturbating on her lonesome and the shadow was doing a good job reminding her why she should show them some more love.

 

Just as Chie was fixing to get her hand busy between her legs, she found one already snaking its way down there. To her surprise the mostly amorphous shadow beneath her had sprouted another arm which crawled from her midsection past her pubes and quickly rubbing her clit. Chie tensed at the new sensation but quickly relaxed to it, two more hands appeared to grab her thighs and hold them up as the other one continued rubbing her clit. Chie held the shadows hands in place on her breasts just to give herself something to do as her sensitive clit was rubbed. If the shadow minded her loud moans it made no sign as it continued to administer its breast groping and clit massage. 

 

From between her legs something else popped up, Chie thought it was another hand until she gave a better look. The cock was so pitch black it was difficult to make out much other than the phallic shape of it, but Chie could tell what the shadow was wanting. Removing a hand from the shadow’s own on her chest Chie reached for the shadow’s member. Despite the shadow’s amorphous form it was surprisingly solid and the cock was unsurprisingly the most solid part, not even giving the smallest of a squish as she gripped the firm rod. It was vaguely warm even though the rest of the shadow was not and she found she liked the feeling of it in her hand. Giving it a few pumps had she not have been getting schlicked she would’ve giggled as the shadow thrusted into her hand, eager to get more pleasure from her.

 

Her hand rubbed the black shaft up and down for a couple more moments only for something to get shot from the tip. The shadow thrusted more and more into her hand as she continued to rub it and it came more and more, but after those first heavy strands of cum, the following spurts did little more than dribble out and pour down the shaft onto her hands. Chie’s found afterwards that her inner thighs, hand, and pussy had been more or less drenched in the hot black splooge, bearing a slightly uncomfortable resemblance to tar. Despite such an unflattering comparison though, Chie found the hot spunk on her skin very exciting, even after having fucked other shadows and pleasured their ‘cocks’ this is the first time one had cum.

 

The shadow’s hand rubbed harder and harder against her clit as it rode out its climax, but Chie had still yet to cum herself. She figured that it would leave now after having gotten its rocks off, but to her surprise it began to rise up from behind her. Chie fell to her hands and knees with the shadow still groping her chest while the other pair of hands moved from her thighs to her hips, holding her in place. Another pair lower down grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs even further apart before its two sets of hands forced her down onto its cock. Chie gave an immediate satisfied groan as she felt herself get completely filled up by the excited shadows cock, its erratic and rough thrusting enhancing the overall experience greatly.

 

“Yes! Puh-leeease fuck me more~” Chie had developed quite the dirty mouth when in the shadow world given that no one could hear her and she took pleasure in being able to be so dirty so loudly.

 

If the shadow understood or cared for this request it made no sound to indicate it, though it did redouble in its effort to fuck her. The multi-armed monster bent over her very closely, its belly flat against her muscular back, the shadow continued to thrust into her with an almost primal need. Chie was almost spoiled for pleasure, her tits, clit, and pussy all being stimulated by her lovers many appendages and she couldn’t think to do much other than to utter whorish moans for more and heap praise on her new boyfriend.

 

“It’s so good~!!! Fuck me more, fuck  my pussy more with your shadow cock, please!” She was aware that she was saying things very unlike her, but it seemed there was little else to do, it just felt right.

 

The shadow’s grip tightened and with a few more slimy “Whop!”s it unloaded into her. The heat of its cum seemed so much more once it was inside of her and Chie’s vagina spasmed in climax, eager as it was to take in the strange seed. The shadow had not stopped humping even as it emptied itself into her and Chie’s orgasm after so much edging was intense enough to briefly wipe her mind of anything other than her immediate feeling and pleasure. For the briefest of moments she knew nothing other than what her body was feeling and that it felt good. But eventually her proper mind returned and she noticed another shadow coming closer. This was another of the same type and she had to wonder if her lover had invited it.

 

The newcomer stood upon four sets of arms sprouted from its underbelly and between them a nice big pendulous shadow cock swung for her. Two more arms formed closer to its mask giving it an altogether very different shape than its friend though their bodies were mostly the same. WIthout so much of a hello the newcomer grabbed the sides of her head with its two fore legs and thrusted forward. Its cock however wasn’t yet at full mast resulting in the semi-hard phallus to simply slap against the girl’s face. Chie opened her mouth wide so as to properly receive it, and on the newcomer’s second try it found its way into her mouth and her tongue quickly pleasured it to full arousal.

 

Chie had never dealt with multiple shadows at once, but was enjoying her first time. The initial lover still rutted her at full intensity, while the newcomer challenged her seasoned gag reflex with its girthy member. Still Chie was a multi-tasker and even as her ass was forced back on the other’s cock she was more than capable of pleasuring the newbie. Before long the constant pleasure brought Chie close to climax again and her two companions seemed close as well, as their hands dug into her and their erratic thrusting became much harsher. 

 

As Chie tried to sit up more the shadow behind her forced her back down, its arms spreading her legs more as it continued to hump her as hard as it could. The newcomer forced its cock as far down her throat as it could when it came, thrusting through its climax, the shadow gave Chie a proper throatfuck as Chie felt her pussy spasm again. The taste of thick black shadow spunk paired with her orgasm once again clouded Chie’s mind all while the shadow behind pumped her full of cum again. 

 

The two shadows dropped Chie to the ground and she coughed up cum. Despite the slight choking she’d received, Chie was beyond pleased with the fucking she’d been given. This had proven to be her best ever visit to the shadow world, and all thanks to these two shadows. Starting to get up Chie was confident she’d be back quite soon. Before she could even stand up though, the shadow behind her threw her back to the ground, grabbing her arms and legs and lining up its cock with her tiny asshole.

 

“Hey, what’re you-” Chie’s cliche comment was interrupted by the other shadow forcing its still dripping cock into her mouth.

 

She gagged as it forced its big pitch black cock down her throat going mad with its lust, as the other forcefully sheathed its cock into her asshole. Even with its cock still slick with her pussy juices it made for a tight fit in her, until recently, virgin anus and the only thing keeping her from crying out was the member occupying her mouth. THe shadows were getting much too bold for their own good as they violently rutted her. She raised her right arm and crushed her Persona Card, summoning Tomoe to her side though the shadows continued to fuck without care. She briefly considered allowing them to finish, as rude as it was she still somewhat enjoyed her mouth being fucked, and even if it was a nasty surprise her butt wasn’t hurting near as bad as it quickly began to get used to the shadow ravaging it.

 

Besides, with Tomoe she could put a stop to it whenever she wanted, a quick Bufu would wipe away the shadows easily. Her right hand lowered to rub her pussy, but she stopped herself, this had to end now and not later.

 

“Mmm-ufphu!” Chie managed to mumble as Tomoe froze the offending shadows solid. 

 

They shattered quickly and without incident and Chie fell to her hands and knees panting to catch her breath. She would be sore in the morning, but it had been well worth it. She allowed the last of the shadow splooge to pour out of her before she stood up and set about finding her clothes. She’d have to look out for more of those interesting shadows next time she dipped into the t.v.


End file.
